An individual will mount a lamp to their body in a variety of instances when entering an environment under low ambient light conditions. In order to work effectively in such environments, lamps have been designed to mount to various body portions of an individual to afford hands-free operation. To this end, lamps are known to the art that mount to the head, chest or belt of a user. Such lamps are routinely found in diverse settings that illustratively include mining, cave exploration, building salvage, subterranean excavation and construction, hiking, fishing, and wildlife management. Such conventional lamps are battery powered. The use of batteries to power a lamp worn by a user represents both a source of potential danger and an inconvenience. The reduction in light intensity associated with a failing battery or the catastrophic loss of illumination can jeopardize the safety of a user in a number of settings. Replacement of batteries in such a setting is highly impractical even if the user carries additional batteries. The use of replacement batteries or a backup set of batteries increases the weight burden a user must carry.
Thus, there exists a need for a user-worn lamp including a dynamo that facilitates field or emergency regeneration of the lamp.